Peaceful
by Maeve Zahra
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki adalah orang yang mencintai damai, ia tidak suka keributan, ia tidak suka hal yang terbelit-belit.


**Peaceful**

**By **

**Maeve Zahra**

Diclaimer : **Tite Kubo**

Character : Ichigo Kurosaki and Hitsugaya Toushirou

Genre : Romance

Setting : Bebas! #PLAK!

Maaf, semi-au.

Warning : OOC! SLASH! YAOI! Boys Love! TYOP(s)! ALUR KECEPETAN!

**oOo Maeve oOo**

Ichigo Kurosaki adalah orang yang mencintai damai, ia tidak suka keributan, ia tidak suka hal yang terbelit-belit. Ia bertarung untuk melindungi semua orang, bukan karena nafsu seperti _Hichigo _dan Kenpachi.

Hichigo sampai sekarang bilang, hal ini yang membuat ia lemah namun sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang _'Raja' _peduli dengan pendapat '_Pion_'-nya? Hichigo sering kali berteriak ketika ia tetap bertarung untuk melindungi orang. Bahkan kata Hichigo ia kelewatan, sampai melindungi orang yang ia tidak kenal.

Ia tetap saja tidak peduli. Dia adalah Ichigo dan ia orang yang cinta damai. Ia menciptakaan keributaan di _Soul Society_ karena ia ingin menyelamatkan Rukia, teman-nya. Ia melawan Aizen Sousuke karena ingin membantu Soul Socitey sebagai ganti dari kesalahannya dan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang bertarung di sampingnya.

_Zangetsu_ juga bilang bahwa ia terlalu keras kepala, yang ia pikirkan harusnya hanya satu yaitu bagaimana caranya untuk mengalahkan Aizen. Yang lain bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Ia tahu sejak saat itu juga, bahwa mengalahkan Azien sudah seperti takdir yang dibuat orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia sudah mengalahkan Aizen lalu... Apa ia harus bahagia melihat semua ini? Pengorbanan yang ia berikaan untuk mengalahkan Aizen. Sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang melayang? Ia tidak bisa menghitung lagi.

Ia terus memikirkan mereka pada saat hujan turun. Kenapa saat hujan? Karena hujan membuatnya teringat oleh Ibunya dan setelah mengingat Ibunya, muncul orang lain yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya. Ya, semua penyesalaan itu datang ketika hujan turun... Seperti hari ini.

Hujan...

Beribu tetesan air jatuh ke bumi. Kadang ia berpikir, mungkin ini adalah tangisan Dewi _Sigyn _yang masih belum bisa menerima kepergiaan kekasihnya Dewa Kejahilan, _Loki_. Ya, Sigyn menagis di _Asgard _sana karena Loki meninggalkannya, Loki meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke _Midgard_.

"Kurosaki, jika kau ingin berhujan-hujanan... Jangan di depan divisiku! Menggangu pemandangan!"

Ichigo menoleh ke Toushiro, kapten dari divisi 10. "Ah, Toushiro. Apa kabar?" Ujar Ichigo dengan nada datar.

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

"Kau itu..." Urat nadi kapten imut ini keluar. "SUDAH KUBILANG! PANGGIL AKU, HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" Ia hanya tertawa kecil, jujur ia kagum pada kapten kecil ini. Ia bisa berdiri dengan kuat di medan perang, tak tergoyahkan oleh ancaman yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. Hitsugaya pun menghela nafas. "Lagipula... Apa-apaan kau, malam-malam begini... Hujan lagi! Malah berada di sini, menatap langit dengan tatapan mati."

"Eh?"

Hitsugaya melepas _haori_-nya secara perlahan dan menaruhnya di sekitarnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap kapten divisi 10 itu. Hitsugaya melihat ke arahnya dan menghela nafas lalu ikut duduk. "Daripada kau menyesali kepergiaan mereka, bagaimana kalau kau memberikaan mereka penghargaan untuk keberaniaan mereka? Kasihan bukan? Mereka mati karena ingin dunia ini aman... Tapi daripada kita kasihani lebih baik kita berikaan penghargaan tanpa pengorbanan mereka, kita tidak mungkin berada di sini."

Ah... Dasar jenius. Kapten ini membuat semua masalah yang berada di depannya terasa mudah sekali. Sudah berapa kali sejak sang pemilik mata _emerald _ini bisa membaca pikiran dan masalahnya?

Buk...

"Ah!"

Hitsugaya tertegun. Ichigo tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Hitsugaya. "Kuro... Saki?" Ichigo menyerah. Hitsugaya Toushiro, Ichigo mengakuinya bahwa berapa kali pun ia berusaha... Ia tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan kapten satu ini. "Hei... Kurosaki, kau berat tahu!"

"Bulannya indah yah?" Ujarnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke langit. Awan hitam mulai pergi, hujan mulai berhenti. Menunjukan bulan yang bersinar terang. Hitsugaya pun menoleh ke arah bulan yang ditunjuk oleh Ichigo. Senyuman kecil muncul di wajah imut pemilik Hyorinmaru itu.

"Hm... Ya." Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Ichigo. "Kau sudah makan malam?" Ichigo menggeleng kepalanya. Ia ingat ia juga belum makan siang. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan aku buatkan makan malam?"

Hitsugaya pun berdiri dan melihat ke Ichigo. Tangannya terulurkan ke arah Ichigo, senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya sekali lagi. Ichigo pun menghela nafas, bediri dan mengambil tangan itu. "Baiklah tapi aku yah yang memilih makanannya."

"Tapi aku yang masak!"

"Tapi kau yang mengajak makankan?" Ujar sang_ Substitute Shinigami_ favorit kita itu dengan seringai yang jahil. Hitsugaya sudah ingin protes lagi namun Ichigo menariknya masuk ke dalam divisi 10. "Ayolah! Aku ingin makan... Um, ah! Teriyaki terus _dessert_nya Apple Pie."

"Hah? Dessert?"

"Ya, dessert. Ayo!" Ujar Ichigo sekali lagi. Ichigo cinta damai, terutama kedamaian yang seperti ini. Kedamaian di mana ia bisa tertawa bebas dan ia berterima kasih kepada siapa saja yang berkorban untuk hari ini. Hari dimana ia bisa menikmati semuanya dengan tenang. Penghargaan yang paling tinggi, ia persembahkan untuk mereka yang membawa kedamaian ini ke tangannya. Ke tangannya dan ke tangan seluruh orang di dunia ini.

"Hei! Kau ikut tidak? Katanya lapar!"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya yang sedang kesal dan tersenyum. "Iya, iya... Aku datang! Sabar dong!" Kedamaian memang yang sempurna yah?

End

(^^)7

Hai, um... Agak OOC yah? Well, maklum lah ini fic keduaku di fandom ini... ^^a

Sebenernya ini agak keluar dari rencanaku... Tapi yah sudahlah, yang penting jadi XDD #PLAK

Aku menerima dan menunggu kritik dan saran dari para senior! Review please! (X


End file.
